Telling Them
by Guchi-kouhai
Summary: It’s the end of seventh year and Sirius decides it’s time to tell the others exactly why he and Remus are getting a flat together. The results are disastrous, until help comes from an unexpected source.


Pairing: Remus/Sirius

Rating: PG

Summery: It's the end of seventh year and Sirius decides it's time to tell the others exactly i why /i he and Remus are getting a flat together. The results are disastrous, until help comes from an unexpected source.

A/N: They use nicknames wih each other, so if you squish at that, hit the back button. Ohyes, this has one guy loving another guy, if that makes you squish too, leave. Flames just egg me on.

* * *

"Come on Moons. It will be alright. Remember what happened second year? When we found out about your furry little problem? Nothing bad happened!" Sirius said as he smiled and used his personal nickname for his lover.

"Yes but- Pads...this is different. You know how this world views us..."

Sirius sighed and leaned over to kiss Remus. "Please?" he asked, wining like his dog counterpart. "It's time to tell them, Moons. Really it is." Sirius added maturely, surprising Remus. "Anyway, they're going to wonder why the four of us aren't getting a flat together."

Remus sighed, knowing he was beat. "Oh, fine," he said, kissing Sirius back.

Remus sat on his bed, his legs pulled up and his arms wrapped around them, as James exploded at Sirius.

"Sirius wha- it's just that- wait. You're telling me y- No. Hold on, Padfoot, wai- No I ju-" James didn't seem to be able to form a coherent sentence. He ran his fingers through his hair and turned from Sirius and Remus, pacing. "Sirius...mate...what are you _thinking_?! I- I mean," James suddenly spun around and faced Sirius, who was standing next to Remus' bed. "Sirius! Remus is a _bloke_!" The teen finished, as if that explained everything.

Sirius pressed his leg against the frame of the bed and crossed his arms. "So?" He said in a bored tone.

"Sirius," Peter's high pitched voice said from across the room. Sirius', Remus' and James' heads swivelled around to look at the rat. "Sirius..." He said again and Remus could tell he was picking his words with care.

"What?" Sirius practically barked when Peter took to long.

"It's just- well two blokes together...it just...it's _wrong_." Peter said with a sigh.

"Peter's right Sirius! It- it's just not _done_! I-I mean, Padfoot...you have to stop and think here!" James said loudly. "You're a pure-blood! Even if you weren't...the wizarding race is small enough...ho-this kind of _thing_ just isn't accepted!" James said shaking his head.

Sirius couldn't take it anymore. He uncrossed his arms and stalked up to James with his wand out, forcing the black-haired boy to back up. "You. Had. Better. Shut. The. Sodding. Hell. Up. Before. I. _Hurt_. You," he said, fury in his every move.

Remus pulled his legs tighter against his chest and stared wide-eyed at his friends. "P-Pads..." He said so softly, it could barely be heard over James' and Sirius' angry panting.

Sirius did hear it though, and he quickly turned around, grey eyes softening. "Moons...what?"

James stifled a gasp at the care and love in Sirius' voice. In all of his seven years of being best mates with Sirius, he had never heard that tone from him before. It was creepily similar to the way he himself spoke to Lily...

Remus looked from Sirius to James to Peter and finally down to his feet. "I-its...well...if you guys don't like it...I-I won't say anything around you. I-I'll pretend I like girls for you..." Remus said, desperately searching for a way to keep the only friends he'd ever had.

"That-" James started.

"Maybe-" Peter said.

"NO!" Sirius shouted, interrupting them, and faced James. The dog backed up to stand next to Remus' bed again, nearly growling in his furry. "_No_. I will not let you-"

"That is ENOUGH!"

All four boys turned to stare in shock at Lily Evens; who had just burst through their dormitory door. Her green eyes were blazing and her red hair seemed to glow in the light of the setting sun. She turned her green eyes on James and stalked up to him, in almost the same way Sirius had done moments before. "James Potter! If you for one second believe that I am going to stand here and let you say those kinds of things to your friends," she held up a hand to stop him from talking and James' shut his open mouth. "You are extremely mistaken! I can't _believe_ you can say those things to your friends! _About_ your friends! It- I just thought...James...I thought you had gotten your act together...I thought you were _decent_." Lily concluded in a resigned tone.

"Ho- Wha- Wai- Lil- But- Can-" James sputtered, unsure of what had just happened. Things had been going so well for him and Lily.

"Lily..." Remus said softly and Lily turned to face him. "Lily...You have to understand the world James is coming from. In-"

"No Remus! I don't have to understand the world they are coming from! You are their _friend_ and that should be enough for them to support you!" Lily said and turned to Sirius. "And you! Sirius is like your _brother_, James!" Lily added as she rounded on James, choosing to ignore Sirius' disbelieving snort. "James...I just don't understand..." She said softly.

"Lily hol-" James started.

"James isn't-" Sirius barked.

"It's wro-" Peter squeaked.

"_Silencio_" Remus said quietly and powerfully, silencing everyone in the room. They all turned to look at him; Peter in shock, Lily in sadness, James in resentment, and Sirius in anger.

"Lily," Remus started again. "Lily, you weren't raised in this world. So you have different ideas and view on things. But I know that the Muggle world doesn't look kindly on this either, remember, I'm a half-blood, so I know how both worlds view this. Do you remember how surprised James was at your reaction to my er- furry little problem?" Remus waited for Lily's nod before continuing. "That's because the way you were raised...you saw no problem being different. The thing is, when you are raised in the wizarding world, what I am, who I love," here Remus looked at Sirius, amber eyes locking with grey, and smiled slightly. "It goes against everything. James' and Peter's—and Sirius' if he wasn't a poof like myself—their prejudice is ingrained in them and their-our world."

Lily opened her mouth as if to argue and then closed it, obviously having forgotten about the silencing charm.

Remus smiled sadly and shook his head. "Lily you have to realise, the wizarding world is very small and would have died out if they had not married Muggles. So with that threat looming over them whatever they do, the popular consensus about homosexuals is that they are...to put it bluntly...worthless, because they cannot help increase the population." Remus sighed and shook his head, closing his eyes briefly, as if praying for strength.

Remus turned to Sirius and placed a hand the dog's arm. "Sirius, as you and Lily have both said, yes James and Peter should accept me the way I am, but I don't want them to force me to. I-I didn't want to tell them. This was all you idea in the first place-Yes it was, and you well know it Pads." Remus said in a stern voice that did not match the love in his amber eyes and the smile on his face. "Sirius, don't get angry. If it would keep them my friends, I wouldn't mind pretending around them. All you guys, yes even you Pads," Remus added at a motion from Sirius. "You forget...you three, and now you to Lily, you were my first friends. _Ever_. I-I don't want to loose you, any of you. And if that means pretending..." the wolf shrugged helplessly. "So be it." Remus concluded and with a wave of his wand took off the Silencing Charm from the others around the room.

For a few moments no one spoke, still staring at Remus and letting what the wolf had said sink in. Then they all started speaking at once.

"Remus, mate, you-" James started.

"James lay off him!" Lily said, turning on James.

"Remy..." Sirius said, wrapping an arm around Remus as he bent closer him...

"But- Ugh Remus! It's- its just...how can you like _blokes_?" Peter interrupted and then squeaked when a thought occurred to him. "Wait- you- you're not going to like...come into my be-"

"PETER!" Lily shouted as she turned on him. "That is so rude! Of course Remus isn't going to do that! Has he _ever_ in all seven years of sharing a dorm with you guys?" Lily asked incredulously.

Sirius, who had just sat down next to Remus, choked at this and Remus blushed. Three pairs of eyes widened as three pairs of eyebrows shot up.

"Oh...well...that er, complicates things. But still! Remus probably knew Sirius wouldn't mind. Remus isn't any different then when the four of you woke up this morning! You two," Lily said as she looked from Peter to James and back to Peter. "Should know that. The three of you became Animagi because Remus was different. I would think you would be smart enough to not think he would jump at you now! He's probably been this way for a few years and he hasn't done anything!" Lily finished.

James looked at Lily and raised is hand as if she was a teacher.

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes?"

"Well Lils-"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" She asked him exasperatedly.

"Oh I dunno, probably a few hundred more. I just don't get why you don't like it." James said with a smirk, his old self showing through a bit.

"James," Remus said, sighing. "Lils is a Muggle term for er-" Remus blushed and put his hands to his chest and mimed groping something there.

James' eyes widened and he looked at Lily, shocked. "Merlin! Why didn't you tell me?" he asked but Lily, who was a now a pale pink, just shook her head.

"You were saying something, James?" Remus prompted as he moved his legs into a criss-cross position and Lily shot him a glance of gratitude.

"Oh right," James said and leaned against the wall. "Well erm- I was going to say this before Sirius and you interrupted me...that well...I guess...Well I _do_ mind, but before? When Sirius was threatening me and you stopped him? I-well I heard something in Padfoot's voice that- well, that I'd never heard before. We've been best mates since first year...and I've never heard him sound like that, or look that angry. And now," James pointed to Sirius, who was sitting behind Remus one hand resting gently—yet possessively—one the wolf's thigh. "Sirius, mate, you just look so...you just _fit_ with Remus." James said shyly and ran his hands through his hair. "What I'm trying to say is...I guess I can deal with it." He said softly.

"Good." Lily said decisively and went to the door, pulled it open and looked at Peter and James. "Well, if you guys want to watch, you-"

"No way! Sorry guys!" James said and almost ran out the door.

"Eugh! No!" Peter squealed and actually did run out the door.

"Lily?" Remus' soft voice said as Lily was walking out the door.

The redhead looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Um...thanks." Remus said and blushed a bit.

Sirius squeezed the wolf's thigh and nodded. "Yah, thanks." Sirius said, his black hair falling into his eyes.

Lily nodded and smiled. "Of course. Now, have fun, but when you're done...come down and tell the poor blokes. They'd be too scared to come up here again unless you do." She said laughingly and walked out of the room, closing the dormitory door behind her.

Sirius grinned and turned to Remus. "Told you it wouldn't be too bad, Moons."

Remus started laughing—planning on doing it for a good long time—but Sirius soon stopped him with a kiss and Remus suddenly had far more on his mind.

END

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? It was for a chalenge on MNFF beta forums, but they still won't accept it. If you see any spelling/grammer stuff _please_ tell me, because thats what they keep rejecting it for. 

This is a response to a challenge issued in the Gryffindor 'Challenge a Gryffie' thread by MaraudersWolf. I was to write about a fight the Marauders had, the reason and resolution were up to me. This was beta'ed by the Myth, beta extraordinaire, and by Alyssa.


End file.
